zombiefandomcom-20200223-history
Scavenger's guide
Scavenging is an important skill whether you're scavenging for yourself or for a group. It's important to know what to look for, as well as what to take and what to leave. On your own If you are gathering supplies for your own use or for a group, don't overburden yourself, especially if you don't have a permanent base. Take only what you need. You have to minimize your cargo weight so you can stay quick on your feet. Even if you do have a permanent base nearby don't try to take everything at once. You can always make multiple trips, and nothing you gather will do you any good if your too heavy to fight off zombies. In a group If you are scaveging with a small group of people for a larger group you can carry more supplies, though you should still try to limit the amount that you gather if your group is on the move. If you happen to be part of a small settlment of people, feel free to take as much as you want, so long as it will be useful to your group and you have the means to transport everything. A small scaveging party of between three and six people (with one in a dedicated protector/security role) is usually best as it will draw less attention than a larger group, and it will be easier for everyone to quickly find a hiding spot if the need arises. What to take If you are on your own, and on the move, then you will obviously be taking everything with you. But if you are leaving your base, or your migrating group in order to gather supplies then there are some things you will want to take with you. A bag: The most improtant tool for a gatherer is something to carry supplies in. A backpack is best as it keeps your hands free, but just about anything will do so long as it can hold the weight of the supplies. Weapons: Any weapon will do. Make sure everyone in your group is armed; but don't take too many weapons. The more weapons you have, the less room there will be for supplies. Food: If you will be gone for a day or more, bring enough food and water to last that long. Even if you'll only be gone for a few hours, you may want to bring a small snack and some water to keep up your energy. What to gather #Food Stuffs- Dry goods such as rice, Instant mash Potatos(Hungry jack you just add water) pancake mix, Pasta's. Can goods such as Spam, Vienna sausages, any type of canned ham, canned tuna or chicken. most canned meats have a long shelf life. #Batteries any type/ Flashlights #Weapons of any type #Spare clothing Climate suitable #First aid supplies/ pharmaceutical drugs- Pain meds are useful. Bandages will be required for patching up injuries as well as body tape. Also Silver Sulfadiazine is good for burns. #house goods Transportation Anything with wheels or hooves that will make you go faster. It is important to note that the larger the vehicle, the more cargo it can carry. However, a large vehicle is also typically slower, and less manuverable, and in areas where roads are jam packed with abandoned vehicles, many areas will prohibit most cars, trucks, and perhaps any passage at all. One should also consider how much a vehicle or animal can carry. Horses aren't fit for carrying a lot of items, neither are motorcycles. A car may do fine for small groups, but if you're attempting to support a colony of people you'll need to go bigger. The most suitable vehicles for carrying large amounts of cargo are trucks and vans/SUVs. In the country or areas with a low zombie population, a horse drawn cart or a pack mule may be suitable, just don't overburden them.